projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil I
Evil I (Hellborn) Evil I is the first of Rick's "Evil" characters, and is the worst of the bunch in terms of sheer vileness. Evil I has not yet featured in any PDS RPs, but he is a boss character for the forum's tournament. History Evil I was one of the Living Shadows, a race of people born whenever a person whose heart is consumed by darkness, hatred and general negativity dies. They live in a seperate Realm Of Shadows, away from the normal world and the Realms Of Light (Heaven) and Dark (Hell). The Living Shadows are a race of neutral beings, going about their own lives. Then Hellborn was created, and unlike the others of his kind, he was pure EVIL. And thusly, he was banished to the Realm Of Dark, left to die. However, he did not die. Instead, he rose to power as the King Of The Dark Realm. And then he went to the normal world, Terra, and attempted to take over the largest city, Argorok, with the help of some extremely powerful mercenaries. He succeeded, made it to the king's chamber and killed him, then absorbed the strength of the Nexus sealed within him. And then he revealed his plan to the mercenaries after bringing them to their knees; he was trying to absorb the strength of the nine Nexuses, powerful magical hotspots that, according to old myths and legends, when their powers were combined, could be used to challenge the creator of the world and realms, the almighty Goddess, who resided in the Realm Of Light. He had already stolen the power of the two nexuses in the Dark Realm, and now had the first of the four Nexuses in Terra. He then killed the mercenaries, and took over Argorok. Years passed, and he got a hold of two more of Terra's Nexuses. Terra used to be a peaceful, pleasant world. Now it was ravaged by the flames of war, as Hellborn called forth his minions through the Dark Realm's gate to fight and conquer the world as he searched for the Nexuses. Of course, one can not ravage a lovely little world without gaining the ire of its people and creator. The Goddess chose a select group of people, one of whom was her daughter, who was born and left on Terra with her father. She did not know about her mother, and did not know until much later. Hellborn suddenly discovered that the resistance in the last part of the world, a region known as Arcadia, was stronger than anywhere else. A new, huge war broke out as between the resistance the legions of the Dark Realm. Arcadia was reduced to a burning wasteland in the war, and Hellborn clashed with the leaders of the Resistance several times. Ultimately, they were forced back to the edge of Arcadia, an old unnamed forest. Most of the Resistance's forces were wiped out, and Hellborn's forces lurched ever near... The forest was burned, Arcadia's Nexus stolen, the Resistance leaders captured, and Hellborn discovered that the main leader, a young teenager of all things, was in fact a living Nexus and the daughter of the Goddess. He stole her power, one of the Light Realm's three Nexuses, and figured that he had enough power, the power of to storm the Realm Of Light. Unleashing the full power of the seven Nexuses he had absorbed, he assumed the form of a terrible dragon, prompting the Goddess to come down herself to stop the chaos. The world was now in ruins, and the forces of the Light Realm were no match for Hellborn's legions of monsters. The fighting was brutal, and it came down to the Goddess relying on her daughter to finish Hellborn. She gave her daughter all of her power, and perished before her, now a mere mortal. Her daughter fought with her allies against the monsters, and she herself fought Hellborn's dragon body. And just as all seemed lost, the Living Shadows came down upon Terra, their numbers growing greatly because of the mass genocide committed by Hellborn as he conquered the world. The tide of the battle turned, and his legions were forced back into the Realm Of Darkness. Hellborn was ultimately defeated and killed. However, after his death, the mark he left on Terra remained. The seven Nexuses inside him were unleashed in the true form of magic, as high amounts of a yellowish, gaseous subtance known as aether, the essence of life and magic. Most of Terra became uninhabitable, and weird subhuman creatures born of Hellborn's shattered evil claimed most of it. The Living Shadows returned to their private realm, leaving the survivors of Terra's human race alone in the ruined city of Argorok. The world and life itself did not recover until hundreds of thousands of years passed, when aether levels had dropped to levels low enough for most of the new breeds of humanoids and humans themselves to survive in, and the tales of Hellborn's rise to power and the wars he caused as he attempted to rule over everything passed into legend. The old Goddess was suceeded by a new one, and life moved on. Resurrection(s) However, despite his defeat and death at the hands of the second Goddess, Hellborn still had comrades that were the closest thing he had to a family. They withstood the tide of time, attempting repeatedly to resurrect their fallen leader in some way. Countless times did they storm ViperSkull's keep in the Dark Realm in vain attempts to grab even just one fragment of Hellborn's soul, and over the millenia ViperSkull gathered several more to forever seal away, only once using one to revive Hellborn at the Goddess' behest, for an interdimensional tournament in which he'd fulfill the role of a "boss" opponent; a competitor so tough that three warriors are pitted against it. As of the time of writing, Hellborn has viciously slain one warrior (Caru) and had his left leg blown clean off by another (Kim), resulting in trauma, for he hasn't actually felt such pain in ages, and when he was originally slain he was so insane with power that he didn't feel the pain or cold sinking into him as the fatal slash was delivered. Hellborn was killed in the tournemant match, his head removed through egregious use of a shotgun. Currently... Currently, Hellborn has been set free by ViperSkull at the behest of the Goddess, but to ensure he wouldn't do anything, ViperSkull sealed him in a summoning ring. In a drunken state, however, he dumped Lucid there with him, just as Lucid planned. The two have forged a partnership, planning to conquer absolutely everything by working together. Equipment, Attributes And Magic Equipment Hellborn's weapon is the Infinity Plus One Sword: Infinity Plus One Sword: A midnight black longsword with a cruel jagged edge, and the Infinity symbol carved into the sides, glowing bright blood red. Right beneath it are the symbols "+ 1", glowing the same. They are aligned vertically, so if the blade is held vertically, the Infinity symbol looks as it should. The other two symbols fall beneath it. The Infinity Plus One Sword deals double damage to everything. No exceptions. It also absorbs both Dark and Fire elemental attacks. Cape Of Flight: The cape Hellborn wears allows him to take flight at any time. Attributes Attributes: Max Speed on ground: 25mph Max Strength: 800lbs per arm, 700lbs per leg, 3000lbs when he gives it his all.Constitution: High stamina, can take a beating. Devil Immunities: Hellborn is immune to the Fire and Dark elements. Magic Devil Bolts: Devil Bolts are powerful electrical bolts of lightning element, despite what the name probably implies. Five can be fired in one post, with a two post recharge time. They reach up to 40ft after being shot, and move at a speed of 19mph. Devil Wave: By charging for one post, Hellborn can slam the ground with a magically charged fist and create a powerful shockwave that extends up to 100ft in reach, and is 1 1/2ft high. No element. Hellborn can move whilst charging. Devil Dash: By charging for one post, Hellborn can dash forward at 40mph sword first and send the target flying upon successful hit. Hellborn can move whilst charging. Devil Blade Boomerang: By charging for one post, Hellborn can send his sword hurtling at an enemy like a boomerang at 22mph. It does not drag them back towards him when it returns. Hellborn can move whilst charging. Devil Double Cast: Hellborn can use two abilities at the same time. Be it charging an ability whilst throwing Devil Bolts, or flying plus bolts, or charging two abilities, etc. Tropes Ax Crazy: Hellborn committed mass genocide just to get what he wanted, and was likely to go on murderous rampages for no reason. Big Bad: Obviously. Chaotic Evil: Again, obviously. Even Evil Has Standards: Averted, as Hellborn had no standards and would do anything to get what he wanted, no matter how horrible. You Can't Thwart Stage One: Despite their best attempts, the good guys could not thwart Hellborn's plans of total domination over everything until right at the end, when he had almost succeeded. Evilicious: Like pretty much any other villain, Hellborn has used this before. Evil Is Not Pacifist: MASS. GENOCIDE. Evil Laugh: You're not a bad guy 'til you've done this. Evil Minions: Every good war machine needs them, every villain needs 'em. Evil Overlord: No shit. Evil Plan: Like every other villain, he has one. And like most, his is "Take Over The World", only taken up to "Take Over EVERYTHING". Ambition Is Evil Infinity Plus One Sword: The name of his weapon and all, it absorbs Fire and Dark elemental attacks and autodeals double damage to everything. Hellgate: How he got to Groveca, how his legions got to Groveca. As Long As There Is Evil: ...there is someone plotting to revive Hellborn to use for their own plan or to just revive him and let him be evil. Avenging The Villain: Hellborn's old comrades from the great war he started to conquer Groveca are, to this day, still trying to avenge him and/or resurrect him. Complete Monster: He used Caru's corpse to re-enact a part of Hamlet, mocking and ridiculing the dead wheel thing throughout it. And that's just his most recent action. Evil Always Triumphs In The Middle: And he did. Then, when he was at his most powerful, he was quickly slain by the daughter of the Goddess he just defeated who was wielding a legendary anti-magic sword that reduced him to pretty much nothing compared to her. Evil Feels Good: He loves being a git. Evil Gloating: Re-enacting Hamlet using Caru's corpse could count as the most recent example of this from him. Obviously Evil: C'mon now, he's got a big cape and everything. Shock And Awe: His main spell is the Devil Bolt, a dual elemental (Dark/Thunder) lightning bolt, which he can fire up to five of at a time currently. Despair Event Horizon: Upon losing his leg to an explosive in his tourney fight, Hellborn realised that he wasn't the invincible, immortal god he thought he was. Oh Crap: Related to the above; as well as discovering that he wasn't invincible, he realised he could quite easily die a painful and humiliating death. Villain Team Up/Big Bad Diumvirate: Hellborn and Lucid are working together to take over absolutely everything. Category:RP Characters Category:Rick's Characters